


The good and the bad

by kyotocunt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Personality Disorder, Personality Disorder, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Sibling Incest, Uchiha Incest, Uchihacest, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Underage Sex, Yaoi, itachixsasuke - Freeform, sasukeuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotocunt/pseuds/kyotocunt
Summary: Itachi has two personalities. one of them, is the loving brother, who would never do anything bad to his dear Otouto, the other one cannot hold back his sexual desires towards Sasuke. Itachi himself has no idea about his second personality, neither has Sasuke, who is in love with the good side of his brother, but watch out, little Sasuke, Itachi has another side you don't know yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea stuck in my head for several weeks now and it is very difficult to make a good ff out of it but i hope you'll like it anyways. the first section is to make clear why itachi has his personality disorder.

It has been a chilly night inside the borders of the land of fire, the moon was shining brightly through the clouds at the night sky, which was finally clearing off after it has been raining for the past days. The period of the third shinobi war had begun among the powerful nations and countless shinobis have already given their life due to the senseless and brutal fights between Konohagakure and Iwagakure. Since Konoha was not having enough military resources, to defend their troops, many young Shinobi were forced to become Chunin or Jonin, before they were even disposed to, to protect their village from the attacks of the enemy.

The entire battleground was covered in grotty mud, every single step taken on was making a sloppily noise, which was overlaid by the explosions in the close distance and by the terrible crying of the countless injured Shinobis echoed by the remaining trees. A very young shinobi was heading forward his way highly carefully among the dead bodies, the puddles of rain and blood, and the innumerable amount of thrown kunais, and not blown letter bombs. His hair just as his clothes were still soaking wet due to the bygone rain and the horror he had been probably gone through was clearly apparent by his bend carriage. His Onyx eyes were focused on the ground emotionless while taking very slowly, dragging steps. 

"Please, help me!" An injured Shinobi was grabbing the boys leg painfully, holding it very tight. He wasn't able to get rid off the grip, no matter how hard he was trying to pull his leg away. Following the holding arm with his view, he could see the grown man had two deep cuts on his face, fresh blood was coming out of them, running all over his skin. His gaze was so desperate, he was begging the young boy to save him. But he was not willing to fulfill the blood-streamed Ninjas request, that was frighten the shit out of him. He was repeatedly trying to release himself from the scary man's hold when, suddenly his sight was going toward to the boys headband, realizing he was belonging to the enemies troupe. his eyes widened, as he jumped up energetic to cut through the young boys stomach with his kunai. It was like the leaf-sign on his forehead was giving the Shinobi all his strength back. The small boy was avoiding the blade highly skilled by turning to the side. The debilitated man fell awkwardly on the splashy ground, his face stuck in mud. Tired from all the suffering the boy has already gone through, he was continuing his way, leaving the Shinobi laying in the dirt.

After a short while he was hearing slippy steps coming closer from behind. It was not necessary for the small Shinobi to turn around, and check up what, or who was following him. He was just waiting for the injured man to come closer. As soon as he was sure, he would be in the mans range, the boy pulled out his own kunai, which was way too big for his own hand, turning around, and slit through the Ninjas throat in one deep cut, while looking him deeply in the horrified eyes. Blood was splashing all over the boys face as he was finalizing his assault. The hostile Shinobi was slowly sinking down to his knees, his gaze got peacefully, before he finally fell over on the wet ground. The boy could do nothing but stare at the body, watching every single movement fading from it. He was frozen due to the realization of what he just had done and sank down exhausted to his knees as well, his tiny legs couldn't hold his leached body any longer. His eyes were filling up with tears as he collapsed on the blood swamped mud, right next to the man who's life he had taken away moments ago.

"Itachi!" the boy could hear his name being called from the distance. "Itachi!" It was without doubt the voice of his father. After a few moments, laying motionless in the mudd, He could feel two strong hands wrapping around his waist and lifting up his body carefully. As he managed to open his eyes slightly, he could see the anxious face of his father. He was putting his son back on his feet and laid one hand on his black-haired head. Itachi was visibly distressed due to the past events. "Father, why did this shinobi try to kill me? I didn't do anything..."his voice was shaking. "Because this is war." His father responded. "It's a war between nations. Strangers kill each other meaninglessly." Itachis heart was tightening and a shiver went down his spine. "Is that... what it is?" The boy was asking with his innocent voice. "That is what the shinobi world is, Itachi." The young shinobi was carefully looking up, to examine the environment. He has tried to avoid the sight of the horror as good as it was possible until now. The amount of dead bodies was unspeakable, The whole muddy soil has adopted a dark reddish gloss due to the plenty of blood evenly distributed and the view was densely foggy because of the many explosions. "Listen, Itachi." His father was forcing the young boys attention back to him. "Be sure to never forget this sight." Itachi looked around one more time, then he nodded in response, as a single tear ran down his bloodied face.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The day was proceeding as always in the Uchihas house. Sasuke was coming back from the academy, his mother was preparing dinner, since his father would be showing up from work soon. His Aniki has been on a mission for a couple of weeks but today was the day when he was finally about to come back. Sasuke was always counting the days for him to come back, he couldn't stand being separated from his brother for such a long time. He was the only one in the family he was truly having a strong bond to. Their father always just had eyes for Itachi and never seemed to appreciate anything Sasuke ever does. It was as if the younger brother was just a big disappointment to him. But Itachi wasn't like his father at all. Itachi was always there for his Otouto whatever happened, even when they were younger and Sasuke sneaked into his Anikis room at night to snuggle into his bed every time when it was stormy and scary outside.

The meal his mother dished up was smelling super delicious, but Sasuke wasn't really hungry. Everything he could think of was the fact, that his brother was about to come back home and that was causing an exciting feeling coming up his stomach. "Sasuke-chan, don't you want to eat anything?" His mother asked worried, while she was observing his son, who was poking his food with his chopsticks, which he had barely tasted. "I'm not hungry, kaasan." he said while laying his chopsticks on the edge of his still full bowl. "Can I stand up, please?" His mother nodded, then Sasuke stood up and headed forward to his room. As he was disappearing in the corridor, he could hear a deep sight coming from his careful mother.

Sasuke let himself fall on his soft mattress and crossed his arms behind his back, before he released a deep sight as well. He wanted to wrap his arms around his brothers waists so badly. He needed to feel acceptance and being important to someone. His Aniki was the only person on this planet who could give him that feeling right now. Lost in thoughts about Itachi, he soon wasn't able to keep his eyes open any longer and right before he accidentally fell asleep, he could hear someone knocking at the door.

"Sasuke?" His heart skipped a beat as he was realizing whom the voice belonged to. "Niisan!" He jumped off his bed and rushed to the door to open it before he was seeing his Aniki standing in front of him with a friendly smile on his lips. The younger Uchiha couldn't feel happier, wrapped his arms around the familiar warmth and buried his face into Itachis strong chest. He was laying his hand on Sasukes head in response, running his fingers through the soft, black strands. Sasuke was trying to hide the tears of happiness filling his eyes, he didn't want his Aniki to see how much he was missing him and how happy he was that he was finally back. "Sasuke, are you alright?" His attentive brother of course already noticed he was tearing up and pushed him closer to his chest. Sasuke was nodding into his warm chest. He was just so glad Itachi was back home. "I need to talk to tousan and kaasan now, Otouto. I promise we can train together tomorrow but it's quiet late already and you have to go to sleep now, alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke was visibly disappointed. "Can you at least bring me to bed?" He was asking with the cutest face possible while folding his arms in front of his chest "alright then." he said, carefully shoving his baby brother into the direction of his bed. "No!" Sasuke stopped. "I want to sleep in your bed, Niisan!" Itachi was sighing but couldn't hold back a smile considering to his sweet brother, who was knowing exactly how to convince him, to get whatever he wanted. "Well, I bet tousan and kaasan will make an exception because today is my first night at home again, but only for tonight, do you understand, Sasuke?" Before he couldn't even finish his sentence, Sasuke was rushing into his brothers direction, grabbing his arm and pulled him with so much excitement out of the room, that Itachi nearly stumbled over his own feet.

Attained in Itachis room, Sasuke let go his brothers arm and run into the direction of the big, pillowy bed, jumped on it very fast, too fast because in the next moment a dull noise could be heard, as Sasuke poked his knee very bad on the sharp edge of the bed, making him crouch on the mattress and rubbing his knee with a painful expression on his face. Itachi was immediately by his side, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and stroked his knee as well with his free hand. "Sasuke, you are always way too overhasty. Let me see." Sasuke raised himself up and lose the hold of his knee to let his brother look at the slightly bleeding wound. "It hurts!" Sasuke said with tears in his eyes. It wasn't that bad actually and maybe, just maybe he was a little less careful on purpose. He just needed the attention of his brother right now and he was not willing to wait for it until tomorrow. "You have to kiss it well." He said, hoping his brother would fulfill his wish and he did. Itachi carefully pushed his soft and warm lips on his knee several times and the pain was gone immediately. "Better?" he was asking his baby brother. "Yes!" He responded, his cheeks were a bit blushy. Sasuke sneaked under the fluffy sheets, his brothers bed felt so warm and good, so protective in opposite to his own, a rush of securing excitement grew up in him. Itachi sat down besides him, his sight was so friendly, so loving Sasuke was so happy that he really was allowed to sleep in his Anikis bed. His happiness grew even more, when Itachi slowly stroke his soft cheeks and then added a warm kiss on it. "I have to go now, Otouto. I'll be back soon." He said, then he gave Sasuke a final kiss on his forehead, got up and left.

Sasuke didn't know, how many hours it had been, since Itachi left the room, but when he came back, he could already hear the early birds tweet, even though, it was still completely dark. He felt his brother entering the bed as he slipped under the big blanket as well. He sensed that Itachi was topless, when he spooned his cold body against the nearly hot back of his baby brother. Sasuke could not be happier, the protective hug from behind was the most beautiful thing ever, he felt how a tingling warmth grew in his belly, as Itachi began to slowly caress his chest. He was feeling so comfortable and protected, that Sasuke could barely stay awake, he felt how his eyes where slowly closing automatically again, he felt how his body got heavy, but then, Itachi turned him around, so that he was laying on his back, Itachi bend over his face. He kissed his baby brother again, but this time it felt very strange. his kisses were stronger, faster and even wetter, he could feel his brother licking above his cheek, then he went down and began to kiss his throat, he sucked on it and was making weird noises. "Niisan, what are you doing? it feels strange stop it" Sasuke whined but Itachi didn't listened. He continued his weird kisses, following by bites and licks all over his chest, then he bit into his sensitive nipple which made Sasuke scream out of pain "ahhhhhh! niisan stop!" Sasuke was so afraid, he had no idea what was going on. he just wanted to escape the situation and tried to push Itachi down but it didn't worked. He grabbed both of his wrists in response and pushed them down on the mattress very brutal, continuing kissing his chest and belly, biting his skin very rude, leaving marks all over his body. Sasuke had to release himself out of this situation immediately. He was despairingly smashing his tiny head as strong as he could against the nose of his brother, who was grabbing his face in pain, what gave Sasuke the chance to run away and he took it. 

He run as fast es he could, out of the room, into the kitchen. He had to hide somewhere before his brother came after him. He looked around nervously when he spotted the sink shelf, rushed to it, opened it as fast as he could and crawled into it before he closed the doors very carefully to not make any more noises. His heart was racing, his breathe was going so fast and his eyes where filling up with tears. How could his dear Aniki do such horrible things to him? He could hear Itachi entering the kitchen, he could hear him going around, probably searching for him. "Sasuke, come out!" He whispered very harsh, still walking through the room. Sasuke could hear how he was opening the shelfs and closets, followed by loud noises. He seemed to be very upset. Then he was sensing steps into the direction of his hideout. His heart was about to explode. He pushed his tiny hands on his mouth and nose and held on his breathe so that Itachi wasn't able to hear him. Inches away from the sink, his brother stopped moving. He was just standing there a few moments without doing anything, before Sasuke could hear him mumble something he wasn't able to understand, turned around and moved into the direction of the corridor again, as if he just forgot what he was about to do. Sasuke still didn't bare to move a bit, he still couldn't breathe even though it seemed like the danger was gone. After he was sure, his brother wouldn't come back, he released his mouth and began to breathe heavily, tears where streaming down his face, he couldn't fight against the sobbing coming out of his throat but he managed to keep them quiet enough.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost 5 years since the horrifying incident happened and Sasuke still had no idea, if that, what he had experienced was real or if it all was just a bad dream. He could still remember, that he woke up early in the morning on that day from the shouts of his mother, who was screaming his name repeatedly because he wasn't in his bed. He remembered waking up with a very painful neck, crouched in the small, dark shelf. He wasn't able to explain to anybody how he got in there, because he didn't want Itachi to get in trouble, but especially because his brother was the one, who was disconcerted the most. He assured their mother, that they fell asleep in his bed together and nobody could figure out, how Sasuke got into that shelf. Sasuke himself had many theories of what happened that night, but the most plausible ones where, that he either was having a bad dream and imagined everything his brother did to him and just ran away from his own thoughts, or, that he was simply a sleepwalker because Itachi never did such cruel things again, he never spoke about it and he never acted like anything of that ever happened. He was the lovingly, protecting brother he had always been. The only causes that didn't fit into his theories where the hickeys and bruises that where spread all over his body and until today nobody ever figured out what really happened back then. 

The two brothers where training together today. The sun was already sinking and the training field was covered in a warm, orange light, the shafts of the sunlight made it hard for Sasuke to see through the green leafs and the trunks. He was highly skilled already due to the many training sessions his brother has given to him, but he needed more. He wanted to be as good as Itachi was and he knew, that he needed to train many more years to come even close to his strength. "Sasuke, watch out" A kunai striped his shoulder, cutting through the fabric of his shirt. His brother was heading into his direction. "It is dangerous to get distracted, Sasuke, even though we are just training." The younger Uchiha stroke out to hit him with a kunai as well, but his brother avoided it by swinging to the side, before he grabbed Sasukes wrist and pulled it to the back "aahhhhh!" Sasuke was screaming out in pain, he managed to release himself from his brothers hold and jumped away into the woods. He was hiding in a tree, hoping that Itachi couldn't follow him with his trained eyes. He had to avoid that his brother could touch him another time, because even the assault from before was too much for him. For a couple of months already, he felt something for his brother, that couldn't be normal for siblings. Every time, Itachi touched him, he could feel his pulse getting up and sensing something coming up his stomach. It felt pretty good to be honest, but Sasuke of course, knew what it was and it could not be normal. he had to prevent that feeling from growing even more. Even now, hiding from his brother in a tree, he could feel a bulge raising in his pants just from a small, not even well-intentioned touch. He had to calm down. Itachi would never find out about his feelings he actually had nothing to worry about. 

"There you are." Sasuke was frightened throwing his head to the side, as he could see his brother who was suddenly sitting right next to him. "your hiding skills are not very good yet. If I was a real enemy i would have cut through your throat already." He said teasingly. While standing up, he hanged himself on Sasukes shoulder and shoved him down the tree as if it was an accident, but Sasuke knew, he did it on purpose. They both fell on the ground awkwardly, Itachi was landing on top of him, laughing out with all of his heart. Sasuke was laying on the soft, leafy ground in between his brothers legs. He could feel his body moving against his own with every laughter, why Sasuke had to stop this situation right now. He grabbed Itachi by his arms and tried to threw him off, but Itachi was faster and stronger, so he held his arms instead, as if it was nothing. "What's wrong Sasuke? Do you feel to old for fooling around with me?" Sasuke was sensing the bulge in his pants coming back slowly. "That's not what it is, you just hurt me." He said as a defense. "Also it is late already, we should go home." He wished for his brother to just agree so badly, he couldn't stand this situation any longer. What if Itachi noticed his erection? He also prayed that he didn't blushed because he could feel his whole body was excited. "Alright, Otouto." He got up and reached out to give Sasuke a leg up. Relieved, he agreed his help and both where heading back home.

On the same evening, Sasuke was taking a long, needed shower in his own bath. The warm water flowing over his body was feeling so good, all of his muscles where exhausted due to the stressful training. He was running his soaped hands slowly all over his body to wash away the dirt and sweat. When he arrived on his lower body part he couldn't stop his member from growing steady, he was still aroused due to the incident from before. He felt so bad for his feelings, but he couldn't help. He was slowly embracing the tip of his erected mankind, while he was thinking about his Aniki, how he was bend over him, sitting on top of him, his body moving slowly over his own, feeling his erected member rubbing over his own, slowly kissing him, biting, sucking, kissing his soft, flawless skin. He had to hold himself with one hand at the wall to not titling over, when he was close to cum. He couldn't stop himself from letting his brothers name release his throat, when he finally shot his cum all over the wall. After his pre-orgasm excitement was gone, he could already feel the guilt for his fantasies looming and he felt bad immediately. How could he think about his own brother in such an abnormal way? He was disgusted by his thoughts.

After he went out of the shower and got into his pajamas, he was finally ready for bed. He went to the door of his room to switch off the light and headed to his bed carefully, to not stumble over anything in the dark. His feathery blankets where so soft, his mother just had put clean sheets on them and they smelled so good, combined with the clean feeling of his skin, this was the most comfortable place to be right now. It didn't took long , until he fell asleep after that long, strenuous day.

In the middle of the night, Sasuke woke up due to the noise of his door being closed. He stopped breathing and opened his eyes slightly. He could see Itachi, who was slowly coming closer to his bed, before he laid one knee besides him and swung the other one above his body, so that he was sitting on top of him, exactly how he did at the training field before. Sasuke, who was fully awaken by then could not believe his eyes. "Itachi?" He was asking surprised. Itachi, in response pulled away the blankets and rushed his strong hands under Sasukes shirt to caress his soft, hot skin without any doubt. "Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke was whispering a little more energetic. It was not, that Sasuke didn't like what his brother did there, he was just so confused about his acting. Why was he doing this? is he even attendant? Is he sleepwalking? "Itachi?!" He was now not whispering any longer. Itachi didn't seem to hear him, or he was not caring about his protest at all, because right after that second protest, he bend his head forward right into the direction of his face to harshly kiss his baby brothers lips. Sasuke was so confused, that he had to push his brother away. Even though, this was everything he ever wished for the past time, but this was going way to fast, apart from that, it somehow felt not Itachi-like at all. as if he was another person or as if he was absent. He was sure his brother had to be sleeping, or maybe someone was using a transformation jutsu but this was not his Aniki, Itachi Uchiha. "What is it Otouto? I know you want it. I've noticed how you look at me." He grabbed Sasuke by his wrists and pushed them down on the mattress, to kiss his throat with so much pleasure and energy, he sucked on it, he bit in it so strong, it hurt. 

In this right moment, it was borne in on Sasuke. The situation 5 years ago was not a bad dream at all. It actually happened. It happened. And it was happening again right now! "Itachi stop that!" He was now screaming, he was sure his brother was not himself. He couldn't be. That was not Itachi. Itachi would never ever do such things to his baby brother. Not like that. But his brother ignored his screams, he just continued. He was slipping his tongue all over his chest, he went up again, to suck on his neck, he groaned and hissed, he was moaning in pleasure. Sasuke could fell the huge erection between his brothers legs rubbing against his tights, he could feel his hot breath going against his skin. Sasuke was trying to get him off, but Itachi was still holding his wrists so strong, it hurt. He went up again, to glide his tongue over Sasukes cheek, along to his ear. "Don't act like you don't want it, Sasuke." he bit teasingly into his eralobe and lend back again, to look into his eyes. Itachi was smirking. "Itachi, please, you are not yourself. please get off me right now." But Itachi didn't get off. He lend forward to let his tongue slip over his brothers slightly open lips. Sasuke had no idea how to feel. He felt the sensation of lust growing in his spine, he wanted this to happen for so long already, but not like this. Anyways, he couldn't fight against the reaction of his body. He was having an erected, pulsating member in his pants. "I can feel, how aroused you are, Otouto." Itachi whispered into his open mouth. Then he pushed his soft lips very gentle against his own. He moved his body back and forward, he rubbed his member against his own, he let his wet, hot tongue slide into the awaiting mouth of his Otouto, who couldn't defend himself from it any longer. He just couldn't resist the acting of his Aniki anymore, not after he was wishing for his touch for such a long time. How often has he been touching himself while he was thinking bout this exact scenario? He didn't believe that the man above him truly was his brother, but he looked like him, his sounded like him and he did exactly what he ever wished for to him. Sasuke couldn't hold his movements back anymore. He was moving his hips against his brothers body, was rubbing his erected member against his brothers as well, while their tongues where sliding above each other. Itachi, who noticed the change of mind, let go his wrists and slid his skilled hands all over his Otoutos body instead, leaving hot strings of pleasure on it, he moved his hand down to Sasukes pulsating organ, caressed it with his willed grip and slowly started to pump it, while kissing Sasuke intensively, who couldn't believe what was happening. "Itachi, don't do that! you have no idea..." Sasuke was whispering into their kiss. "Oh, I know exactly, what i am doing to you, Sasuke. how thick do you think these walls are?" Sasukes eyes shot open. "Yes, I have heard you moaning my name at night, when you where touching yourself down there, Otouto." suprisingly, this statement was rising his pleasure to the limit. Itachi seemed to notice, since he began to move his hand faster, he pushed his lips back on Sasukes, just to enter his tongue back into his warm mouth. "Aaaah!" Sasuke whined out in pleasure, he winded his body, gasped, moaned, while his brother was observing every movement he did, every sight he made with a lustful expression, lips slightly opened. He was not able to hold his orgasm back any longer. "Niisan, i' about to cum!" he was screaming against Itachis lips, whose pumping got even more pleasuring. Then, Sasuke shot his semen into Itachis hand and all over his body, while moaning his name.

Itachi sat up again, looking down to his baby brother, who was breathing exhausted , eyes closed with cum spread all over his chest. "Sasuke." Sasuke was opening his eyes again, his brother sounded very serious all of sudden. "You are not going to talk with me about what just happened. Never. did you understand me?" His sharingan was activated and was glancing at him with the most horrifying view, he has ever seen on his brother. He looked like he was about to cut his throat in any moment. Sasuke just carefully nobbed in response, he had no idea what was going on. Then Itachi got up and left without saying any other word to him or even look back at him. Sasuke, who was left alone covered in his own cum, raped by his own brother, did not at all understand what just happened, but he was sure, that this could not have been his real brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, Sasuke didn't get much sleep last night. He was sure, that Itachi could not be aware about what he has done to him. He just couldn't. That wouldn't make any sense at all. He managed to pull himself together to risk a look into the mirror, just to see his whole neck and chest was covered in bruises and hickeys. He had to hide these from his family, and especially from his brother. he would be beside himself with worries if he saw the injuries. He put on one of his typically clan-shirts, which luckily all have a high collar, which could at least cover most of his marks.

Sasuke was sure, that if he would be entering the kitchen, his family would sit at the table, including his brother, and he would act like nothing ever happened. And this was exactly how it was. As Sasuke walked into the room, his mother wished him a good morning, his father was deepened into a scroll of operations for his work and Itachi was just about to take a sip of his juicy, when he noticed his brother coming in, he set the glass down and smiled at him, just as every morning. Sasuke reached for a glass and filled it up with water. It was so doing well, as the cold refresher ran down his throat. He put the glass on the sink and left the room without saying a word to any of his family members. "Sasuke-chan, don't you want to eat anything?" His mother was shouting after him, but Sasuke didn't responded to her. He went back into his room, packed a few things into his bag, put on his sandals and left the house.

He had to avoid his brother. He couldn't stand him right now. He was still so confused, he had to get his thoughts together before he could face him again, or even talk to him. He run as fast as he could, right into the woods behind the borders of Konoha. He run for such a long time, his veins began to burn due to the exhaustion. Finally he reached the place he was searching for. It was a very small cave, hidden behind a few bushes where him and his brother used to play when they where children. He threw his bag on the ground and let himself fall down, before he leaned his back against the pleasing cold wall. He was releasing an exhausted groan. The running didn't helped him organizing his thoughts at all. When he was thinking back to last night, he got aroused even though, the whole situation was so twisted and wrong. It was just everything he wished for and it happened last night. It happened. It really happened. He could sense his member was moving up again due to the thoughts about the past events and that made him feel sick. It made him feel sick, that he had these feelings about his brother at all, that he let the things happen last night and that the man, who did all these things to him couldn't be Itachi himself and that was the point that upset him the most. He couldn't stop himself from jumping up and screaming, his anger was so strong, he could feel his chidori was activating by itself, before he burst his shattering justu against the wall of the cave, what crashed a big hole into it. 

"What are you doing there, Sasuke?" His attentive brother was showing up between the bushes. "I knew, I could find you here." Sasuke was so beside himself with rage, he couldn't stand his presence right now. "Everything is fine, Aniki. please leave me alone." But his brother, of course, didn't left. "What happened, Sasuke? Why did you ran away? kaasan is worried. She asked me to look after you." He took a deep breath to not freak out. "I am not a child anymore, Itachi. you don't have to look after me." He then sat down to the ground again, because he knew, that his brother wouldn't leave without him. Itachi sat down right next to him and looked him into the eyes with his soothing smile while laying his head on his palm "You know, you can talk to me if something is wrong, right?" actually he could not talk about what was on his mind with him, because a few hours ago, he forbid him to with the most deadly look he has ever seen on anyone. "Everything is fine, Itachi. I just had to clear my mind, you know?" He was unluckily letting his head sink while he was saying that, why Itachi could sneak a peek on his with marks covered neck. Itachi immediately reached to his collar to pull it down and after he saw what Sasuke was trying to hide his gaze got very serious at once. "Sasuke..." He began, but Sasuke slapped his hand away and pulled up his shirt again "It is nothing, Aniki. please." But Itachi didn't gave up on his discovery. "Who did this to you?" he asked calmly, but Sasuke could hear a harsh undertone in his voice. "Itachi, honestly, this is nothing i probably scratched my neck by accident last night." He was hoping that his brother would pass on that but he actually knew, that this would not happen. "Take off your shirt." He commanded. "No, Itachi just let it be, okay?" the situation got really dangerous, he had no idea how to avoid his brother from seeing the injuries he had added to him. "Sasuke, don't do that. you already know, that I am way stronger than you and I don't want to rip it off from you, so please." Sasuke was aware, that if the push comes to shove, Itachi would just tear off his shirt, so he agreed unwillingly. 

He began to pull up his shirt very slowly, he was so afraid of his brothers reaction, What if he remembered what he did last night? Not only that it would probably break his heart, but also, he would remember, that Sasuke actually enjoyed it and he couldn't stand that thought. His heart was beating so fast, as he began to uncover the injuries, he could see how his brothers sight was changing into the most worried look he had ever seen in his entire life. Sasukes eyes where filling up with tears of fear and embarrassment after he finally pulled the shirt over his head.

As Sasuke was sitting there, topless, Itachi was able to see the whole extent of his marks. They where distributed over his whole body, but mostly on his neck, throat and chest. He could see deep blue bruises and bitemarks, a few of them even looked like they where bleeding before, since they where crusted. Itachi felt how his heart was shattering due to that sight. who could be doing something like that to his baby brother? to his innocent little Sasuke? He had to find out who did this to him, so he could cut his face off. "Sasuke, you have to tell me who did this. Now." He could feel how the anger was going up in his body, he coudn't stop it from rising to the limit. "TELL ME NOW." He was screaming at his little brother, who was visibly scared about him. He had to calm down. He never had shouted at his brother before. Not at his baby brother. "Forgive me Sasuke." He said calmly, got up and raised Sasuke up, before he wrapped his arms around the innocent body of his Otouto. He was holding him as tight as he could, he was rubbing his fingers against his soft, flawless skin on his back to show him, that he doesn't need to be afraid. He did not dare to touch him like that for a long time already, he was afraid that he couldn't hold back his desire towards him. But right now, he had to make an exception because he needed his brother to trust him right now. He needed to show him that he was caring. A lot.

"Please Sasuke, you have to tell me, who did this." Sasukes face was pushed into the strong body of his brother, the sentiment of his fingers rubbing over his sensitive skin was giving him goosebumps. He felt so protected and secured again. His brother was hugging him so tight, and this time, it really was his brother. He could feel it. He could feel the difference. All of his worries seemed to be blown away due to the protective warmth of his Aniki. "Itachi, I can't. I can't tell you." Itachi let go and pushed his brother back carefully, so that he could look at him. "What do you mean, you can't tell me?" Sasuke just wished that last night never happened. He couldn't tell him the truth. He just couldn't. He had seen his worried looks, and he was sure, that Itachi had no Idea he did this to him. He couldn't comment on what happened, even if he lied and told him, someone else did it, he knew, that would be their certainly death sentence. "I just can't. believe me."

All of sudden, Itachis sight changed. His face was shoving a nasty smirk and he pushed himself back against Sasukes body. "You know what happenes, if you tell him, right?" Itachi whispered into his ear, he then pressed his fingers into his back and scratched it so strong, Sasuke could feel blood was running down his back. "Ahhhhh! Itachi stop!" what did he just say? he knows what happened if he told him? Him? He was fucking scared. It was the same feeling as last night. Itachi threw him around, his back was smashed against the wall, he was pressing his body so tight against his own, that he could barely breathe. He then grasped his chin to push it up, so he was having a good view on the marks on his throat "Ahh, they don't look that pretty do they?" he said, while caressing his injured skin very softly. Sasuke was disgusted by his acting and tried to get rid off his hold, but it didn't worked. "What are you trying to do, Sasuke?" His eyes where filling up with tears. "What are you doing, Itachi? What happened to you all of sudden?" he was pushing his head to the side to get as far away from him, as he could. "My foolish little Otouto, why do you response in disgust? last night you seemed to like what i did to you." it finally all clicked. The person from last night really didn't seemed to be Itachi himself. It was like he was having two different personalities... how was that even possible? That couldn't be true. It had to be not true! How could he never noticed that? What was happening here? 

Itachi pushed both of his hands on Sasukes face to pull it closer to his own, then he was pushing his soft lips on his brothers to kiss them pleasurably, but Sasuke didn't reply the kiss. "Whats wrong, Otouto?" he asked, before he slipped his hand into his pants to fumble for his brothers member, but Sasuke wouldn't let this happen this time. not again. not after he found out, what was happening here. He tried to push himself against Itachi as strong as he could, but his brother was holding against it with such an ease. "Don't do that to me Sasuke, do you want to hurt my feelings? I won't let that happen." He said madly, before he was turning Sasuke around while holding up both of his wrists with just one hand. Then he began to undress his brothers pants with his free hand while he was kissing and sucking his neck, breathing heavily into his ear. He stroked his hand over his skin teasingly, squeezed his ass cheek, while Sasuke could feel Itachis erected organg rubbing against his back. "Itachi pleas stop that!" Sasuke was screaming out desperately, tears began to run down his face, but Itachi just continued. He let his finger glide into the direction of Sasukes entrance, put it on the sensitive spot and began to rub his finger above it very slowly. He was moaning into his Otoutos ear and began to grind his dick against Sasukes back to satisfy himself. "Itachi...don't" he sobbed. He couldn' let this happen. He couldn't let his brother do these things to him, especially when he was not even himself. What if he found out? 

Sasuke could feel his entrance being stretched by Itachis finger, who was at once entering into it. He moaned out in pain and embarrassment, he could feel the finger gliding in and out steady. "hmmm." Itachi moaned into his ear, his voice was so weak. "You're so tight, Otouto." His brother was so aroused, Sasuke nearly forgot about the denial towards him. He was trying to fight against the upcoming boner, but somehow Itachi has found a certain spot, that forced his member to do what it wanted. Itachi released his brothers arms, pulled out and turned Sasuke around again, so that he could face him instead. "See, I knew you would like it." He was making an allusion to his erection, then he kissed his Otouto again and this time, he replied. He knew how wrong it was, but he couldn't defied his brothers skilled actions. Their kiss was wet and harsh, teeth where clashing against each other, their hot tongues were gliding above one another, when Itachi suddenly lifted Sasuke up, who swung his legs around his waist. In the heat of the moment, he didn't even notice, that Itachi let down his pants as well, but he could feel his thick, pulsating member pressing against his entrance, greasing it with pre-cum. 

"Niisan no! please! anything but that. please i'm begging you!" Itachi embraced his own member with one hand to rub it against his brothers hole teasingly. He was so turned on, it seemed, he could not even hear, what his brother was begging for. "Sasuke, I need to feel you around me. I can't hold it back any longer..." and then, he entered. He pushed his whole tip into the tight opening, what made Sasuke scream out of pain. He began to cry, he didn't want this! "ITACHI STOP!" His face was full of tears, he was sobbing, it hurt so much, he was so scared. But he had no other choice, than enduring it. Itachi was so aroused, Sasuke was sure, he didn't even noticed he was crying. He pushed his dick in and out without any doubt. He was moaning, hissing, breathing heavily. "So... tight..." He was licking and biting his brothers throat, his movements got faster and faster, until Sasuke could feel his insides where filling up with hot cum. Itachi then let Sasuke down again and enlaced his brothers shoulders into a tight hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened here, it was not planned, lol.

Itachi was standing in front of his Otouto, who was looking at him, as if he was the worst person alive. "Sasuke, wha..." He stopped. he was looking down on his brother, who was completely naked. Fresh wounds where spread over his neck and throat, cum was running down his inner tights and he was crying. He was crying like a baby, desperately, hurt, hopeless. What happened? He looked around worried, searching for someone who could have done that to his baby brother, but no one else was there. It was just him, who had no idea what was going on, and his little Sasuke, who was beside himself. Itachi took a step backwards, away from his brother. Was that him? Did he did that to him? That was not possible. Tears of confusion began to run down his pale face. "Niisan, I..." Sasuke started, but then he became silent again. "Sasuke... what happened?" He asked. He was so afraid for the answer but he had to know. Was he a monster? Did he allow his secret desires to get out of his hand? He could never hurt his Otouto. But there was no other explanation for what he saw with his own eyes. He lifted his brothers crumpled pants to hand it to him, who accepted them emotionless and put them on again. Itachi observed Sasuke, who was collecting his shirt and bag and rushed out of the cave without looking at him. "Sasuke, wait!" He tried, but Sasuke was already running through the bushes, without looking back.

Sasuke couldn't get the hurt face of his Aniki out of his mind. he was so hurt. so fucking hurt. He cried. He has never seen him cry in his entire life, even when he was younger. He couldn't stand the view of his shattered brother, it was just breaking his untouched heart. He had no idea, where to go, he just run away from the cave as far as he could. After a while, he let himself fall on a tree trunk to rest and pull himself together, when he was suddenly sensing a familiar chakra coming nearer. Before he could spot him, an orange-clothed, blonde ninja jumped out of a tree behind him. That dumb boy was something, he didn't need at all right now. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?! Why are you naked?" He giggled "I am not naked, dobe. Just keep walking I'm not in the mood." Naruto didn't go away, especially not, because he just has spotted his injuries. "Wha..." The blonde started, but he fell silent, as he noticed the narrowed, toxic look Sasuke was glancing at him with. "But Sasuke, that doesn't look good, what happened?" Sasuke was so annoyed that he didn't perceived the dobe before. He was just too distracted by his thoughts. "I've got injured while i was training with my brother. Could you please just leave me alone now?" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head. "Fine, I am very sorry that I was disturbing you by whatever you where doing here, baka!" He said, before he was turning his back into Sasukes direction. 

Sasuke immediately regretted being so mean to him, because maybe Naruto was the only person he could count on right now. He couldn't go home now. Not today, not in the next days. His heart was broken, Itachis heart was probably even more broken and he couldn't face him in the near future. Since the blonde was the only friend he was having, nothing else remained to be done, than going with him. And Sasuke was sure, he would agree. "Hey, dobe!" He was shouting after Naruto, who was immediately turning around again with a smile on his face. "I just recall, that I can't go home today, would you mind if I stayed at your flat tonight?" This was the stupidest question, he had ever asked to anybody, what if he was asking for the reason? he didn't had an explanation for it. But the blonde was looking like he couldn't be happer. "But don't think, you are allowed to sleep in my bed, Sasuke teme!" 

______________________________________________

Itachi was waiting for his brother to come back for several hours already, the sun was slowly rising yet. He was sitting on the ground, his back leaned against the cold rock, his face was buried in his hands in self-hate. After he was thinking about the bygone situation for several hours, he slowly came to realize, that he had to be the one who did those horrifying things to his Otouto. He didn't knew how it happened and why it happened but he was sure, that it happened. How could his baby brother ever forgive him? He would never forgive him. Ever. He got raped by his own brother. He got raped by the most important person in his life, who he was trusting blindly. Who he thought would never do anything bad to him. But he did. He injured him, he raped him. This was unforgivable. He couldn't go back home. He couldn't stand the hurt face of his baby brother. He has broken his heart. He has smashed his world, he has destroyed the bond between them. He has lost the most important person of his life because of his damn sexual desire, how could that happen? His eyes shot wide open. What if the incident five years ago was his fault? What if Sasuke was hiding in the kitchen from him? He remembered the bruises. He remembered the bite marks and hickeys. His heart burst one more time. He began to cry again. He couldn't stop. He was sobbing heartbreakingly. He could never go back again.

______________________________________________

"I have ramen in many different varietys, what do you prefer?" The blonde was completely in his element, as he opened the shelf above his stove and took out all kinds of instant-ramen, to present them proudly to his visitor. "I am not hungry, Naruto. Thank you." Sasuke could see his face turning into disappointment. He hadn't eaten the whole day, but just the thought of eating something, made him feel sick. "Well, if you're not hungry, maybe you want this?" He went to another shelf and got out a white, corked bottle. Sasuke was surprised. "I've snitched it from the perverted heremit, when he was drunk and left me alone in our motel room." He shrugged his shoulders, got two glasses and sat on the edge of his bed. Sasuke was not in the mood to drink for the first time in his life right now, but on the other hand, he was aware about the numbing effect of alcohol and that was something he could actually need right now. He sat down next to the dobe, who was giggling like a teenage girl, took one of the glasses out of his hand and held it towards Naruto to give him the sign to pour the numbing liquid into it. He filled the glass completely. "Dobe, are you aware, that this is sake?" He shrunk his shoulders again. "You are not supposed to drink a full glass of it." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Ouh, come on, teme! don't be killjoy!" Sasuke was not really caring about anything right now, so he agreed by taking a sip out of the nearly overflowing glass. "Hehe! How is it?" The dobe was so full of energy, where did he get all that joy from? "It's not supposed to taste good." Sasuke replied, as he watched the blonde taking a sip as well. "Ughhh, why do people drink that?!" anyways, he took another sip, and then another. Sasuke followed the dobe, he just wanted to feel nothing anymore.

Naruto was laying on the ground, his legs where put down on his bed, when he reached for the bottle of sake, just to notice that it was empty. He was a little sad about that, but he felt like, he was drunk enough already so maybe the emptiness of the bottle wasn't that bad. Out of nowhere, he began to laugh. he was bending and shaking on the ground, he didn't even knew, why he was laughing so hard, but he was simply happy, that Sasuke seemed to finally care about him. "What is so funny, dobe?" Sasuke bend over him. His face was so pretty, so flawless. His porcelaine skin was so soft. "We just drank the whole bottle!" He laughed. Sasuke gave him a smirk in response, which was warming his heart. He doesn't smiles at him usually. "Are you going to stay on the floor forever?" Sasuke asked, it sounded so nice and friendly, the alcohol seemed to turn him into a better person. He reached for Narutos hand to help him up. And he accepted his gesture thankful. He pulled him up so energetic, that the drunk blonde wasn't able to stay on his feet, so he awkwardly fell on top of Sasuke, who was titling down on the bed. "Get off me, dobe!" Sasuke growled, but Naruto couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing again.

Sasuke was not angry about the dumb blonde laying on top of him, but he had a feeling, that he did land on him on purpose, and he couldn't arrange that in his head. Naruto lifted his upper body, to lean on his elbows, his face was just inches away from his own. "What's the matter teme? are you afraid you could fall in love with me?" Sasuke had no idea, how to response to that. He never really thought about him in that way, but he all at once noticed, that he was indeed pretty. His deep blue, shiny eyes where so full of joy, his tanned skin was flawless and soft and his little whiskers where actually kinda cute. His smile told Sasuke, that he was wanted and needed, he felt beloved due to it. He opened his lips, to say something but in that right moment, Naruto bend forward to press his friendly lips on his own. "Dobe, what the...?" He was saying quietly. He didn't know, if it was the alcohol or the fact, that his heart was smashed into pieces twice today, but he felt the pleasing warmth rushing through his body, as the dobe slid his tongue inside his mouth, so he replied the kiss, without thinking about the consequences. Sasuke let his hand slip under his orange jacket, to caress the blondes back, exploring every inch of it. His skin was so hot, it was like he was having fever.

It felt so right, it was nothing forbidden, he didn't had to feel bad about what they did. It was so relieving, even though he had not the same feeling as when his brother was on top of him last night, but it quite felt well. Sasuke could hear the blonde moaning, he seemed to be so aroused and happy. He could feel his dick poking against his stomach, what made his own grew steady. He dragged Naruto to the side to get on top of him, kissed him passionately, then he got down, kissing his neck, his throat, his chest. He sucked on his dark nipples, the dobe was moaning out in pleasure. He went along, until he arrived at his waistband. He was repeatedly kissing the area above it, and slowly opened his pants, when he suddenly noticed a snoring coming from above. 

Sasuke couldn't believe it. That bastard was fallen asleep. He could feel disappointment growing in him, but in the same breath, he was relieved a little, because he should not let another problem enter his life right now. He decided to just let it be and laid down to cuddle up against the hot-water bottle and the alcohol, mixed with the exhausting events from before made him fall asleep as well just in seconds.

"TEME WAKE UP!" Sasuke was irritated open his eyes. "What is wrong with you, dobe?!" The blonde was standing in front of his own bed, shouting at his visitor. "YOU HAVE RAPED ME!!" Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh. "What?" he replied. Naruto was obviously pointing at his opened pants. "Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said, he had no nerves, to deal with the childish tantrum the dumb blonde was having. "Dobe, don't you remember what happened?" he asked. He didn't want to held this conversation, but he neither wanted to be in the light of a rapist. "Well..." he blushed. Sasuke was annoyed rolling his eyes. Of course the dumb blonde remembered what happened, but seemed to be afraid, that Sasuke could regret what they had done. "Naruto. calm down, I have done nothing to you, you fell asleep, okay? If you want to forget about what happened yesterday, fine. I don't care." And with that, he left.

Sasuke didn't had time to worry about Naruto right now, he had to deal with other problems. After he had enough time to think about what happened between him and Itachi, he decided, that it was important to talk to his brother about what happened. He had to make him clear, that Sasuke was able to forgive him and that he was aware, that not Itachi himself did those twisted things to him. He headed home as fast as he could, he was worried, that Itachi could have done something stupid.

He shut the door to the Uchihas house open, to see his mother sitting at the dinner table. She looked worried. "Whats wrong, Kaasan? Where is Itachi?" he was asking her carefully. "Your Niisan went on a mission early this morning, haven't he told you? Sasuke did not understand. He always told him when he was about to go on a mission, but this time he didn't. "What mission?" He was asking. "I don't know, he was packing his bags and told me, that the Hokage herself asked him to go on a mission, it seemed to be very important." Sasukes eyes shot wide open. He ran into his brothers room, just to realize, that most of his possession was gone. He rushed back to his mother. "When did he left?" He asked impatiently. "I think it was one or two hours ago, but why are you so up..." before she could continue, Sasuke was already gone.

He had to find Itachi immediately. He knew his brother very well and he was sure, that he was lying about that mission. There was no mission. He was just running away from Sasuke, probably to protect him, but he couldn't let that happen. Itachi could never come back again if he was right. He regretted being with the dobe last night at once, he wished it never happened, he wished, he was just by the side of his niisan, he wished, he was just there for him. He had to feel so horribly bad about himself, how could Sasuke be so stupid and let him alone in that situation?!


End file.
